Tsuna Nyan
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna is a kitten that is 10 years old. These animals here can live up to human age. This story is AlaudexTsunaxHibari. Kinda rated M later so i think ill just rate this as Rated M. Its very cute though... i think so please read
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna Nyan! Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Also animal to animal looks like human. Human to animal

looks like an animal (ex. Tsuna to another animal will make

them look like both humans. But Giotto to Tsuna would only

look like animal to human.)

Animals here can live up to human age but they learn things

way faster than humans

Tsuna was born into a welcoming world and also the town of Namimori. Tsuna had cute round eyes and cute face...well his body was all cute. The thing is Tsuna is a cat! That's right a cute uke-ish cat. He is a brown Bengal cat.

He was born into a family of nine children. From eldest to youngest was Reborn (6 age), Aria(6 years), Verde(6), Fon(5), Colonello(4), Lal Mirch(4), Mammon(3), Skull(3 years), and finally Tsuna(5 months). Every since he was little he was well protected by his brothers and sisters.

Later on he was separated and was given away to another family. The Vongola family. Reborn and others tried to take back their cute little kitten back but Tsuna was gone in minutes by those giant monsters (cars) and giants(humans).

It all went like this...

It was a stormy night at the Sawada resident. The Sawada resident decided to give one of their kitten away to the Vongola Primo's family. From all 9 they picked the youngest and weakest, Tsunayoshi. The men from the family came to get Tsuna. Tsuna was barely 5 months old but he could open his eyes. Waddle side to side because he can't walk that well yet. Nor was able to talk well.

The men put Tsuna in a basket but Tsuna's head popped out looking down at his older siblings desperately trying to get to him. Especially the eldest son, Reborn. He was very close with the youngest.

"R-Rebone-nii (intentionally did because Tsuna can't speak well...he's a baby)" mewed Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Run! Come back!" hissed Reborn chasing the men.

"R-Rebone-nii where am I going? I can't get out. R-Rebone-nii" whimpered the small kitten afraid of what was gonna happen to him.

"Tsuna don't worry I won't let them harm you." hissed Reborn trying to attack the men.

But it was too late. The men got into the car putting Tsuna inside first. Tsuna got out of the basket and looked back where the back window is.

"R-Rebone-nii? W-Where are you" mewed Tsuna now tears flowing from his eyes.

Reborn saw Tsuna getting captured but he couldn't do anything. The car was stronger than him. Reborn just wanted to take back what was theirs. The young one wasn't meant to be separated. He roared as loud as he can and I'm sure on that stormy night all around the neighborhood they heard a cat roaring in sadness.

Now ten years passed...

Tsuna now can talk, walk well, and is 10 and 5 months old. His owner's name was Giotto. His owner was nice and all but all he wanted to do was only stared blankly at the window. He remembered only the scene where he stared out the car window and saw his brother running for him.

"Tsu-kun time for breakfast" said Giotto.

Tsuna didn't move but only stared out the window.

Giotto frowned. Every since three years ago the kitten would only look out the window.

He decided. He will get some friends for Tsuna. Giotto went out and went to a local petshop called Namimori Petshop. When he went in he saw different types of animals. He directly went to the cat section but found a whole bunch of cats.

He looked and looked. There was a cute one, cool one, wild one, hyper one, depressed one, but from all what caught his attention was two cats. One was a black Russian Blue cat and a white Siamese Lynx cat. They were strong, graceful, and also beautiful. He decided to buy those two cats. He smiled at the thought how Tsuna will be happy.

The Russian Blue Cats name was Hibari Kyouya while the Siamese Lynx cat was Alaude Nuvola.

He drove home directly and found Tsuna already finished eating and staring at the window.

"Tsu-kun look I brought some friends home for you"

Tsuna glanced and saw those two. He didn't care though. He looked back at the window and stared at it once more.

Giotto sighed. Only hope left was that those two will get along with Tsuna.

Hibari was pissed off. He was in a new environment and he is with this annoying person Alaude and now one that disrespects him. He hissed and went closer to Tsuna.

"Oi herbivore" hissed Hibari. Tsuna turned to face Hibari but after a few second of staring he stared back at the window.

"Oi herbivore be respectful and introduce yourself"

Tsuna turned again but with a bit pouted face, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. 10 years and 5 months old. A brown Bengal" then he stared back at the window.

Hibari was gonna scratch the little fur ball. Alaude stoically walked toward Tsuna and Tsuna glanced at Alaude. They both stared eye to eye then after a few second Tsuna again stared at the window.

"Child why do you stare at the window" asked Alaude.

Tsuna looked and said, "My brother. My brother will come to get me" then he looked back at the window.

Alaude thought the poor kitten must have been separated from his family

Tsuna stood up all of a sudden and walked toward another room and stared at that window.

"Oi herbivore why stare at all the windows"

"I'm patrolling around to see if I can find my brother"

Tsuna then felt drowsy. He went to the attic where his room was. There was a window for his height next to his bed. He climbed in his bed and stared at the window. Alaude stared out the window with Tsuna and so did Hibari.

It was a calm night. The moon was a full moon and stars were up in the sky.

Tsuna looked down on the streets. It was quiet and nothing passed. He fell asleep leaning toward Alaude.

"Niisan" whimpered Tsuna in his sleep. A bit of tears trickled down his fur. Alaude felt strange. He felt warm and also interested in the kitten.

"Hmph herbivore is weak."

Alaude hissed at the younger cat and Hibari growled back at the older cat.

Then they all fell asleep in Tsuna's bed...

The next morning...

Tsuna dully woke up in his bed, didn't care about the other cats, and walked to the bathroom. After bathing and doing his business, he walked to the living room window and stared at the empty streets again.

Few minutes later Alaude woke up. He looked around but didn't find the kitten except the other cat. He kicked Hibari making Hibari hiss as he awoke from his light slumber.

"Herbivore what was that for!" hissed Hibari.

"Hmph the child isn't here so I kicked you so you would come with me to follow. Be greatful." smirked Alaude as he walked down the attic while Hibari cussed silently while following Alaude down. They first went to the bathroom, the kitchen then the living room that showed Tsuna again silently looking at the window. It was very cloudy as if a storm would happen.

Tsuna remembered his only memories that also happened on a stormy night. He decided he will escape and go back home.

Tsuna went back to the attic and looked at the window. It was too high for him to jump. He packed his stuff and went to the kitchen window. It was good enough. He tugged and tugged the window which eventually opened. Enough of Tsuna to fit through.

As Tsuna tried to go out...

"Child where do you think you're going."

Tsuna quickly looked back which showed the older cats staring blankly at him.

"I'm gonna find my Niisan" said Tsuna as he jumped out the window and started walking to an unknown road. Alaude was worried about the little cat and followed while Hibari followed because it might be interesting.

They walked down a few blocks. Tsuna didn't notice the two following him and wandered around. He didn't remember the road, the house, or his brothers scent. He frowned a bit but was still determined.

Tsuna kept on walking but for his small legs it was hard for him. He stopped for a minute and looked around. He sniffed the air but didn't get any trace of the scent or maybe memories of his brothers scent.

Suddenly...it started raining...

Tsuna flinched but didn't mind. He kept on walking and walking. It was getting very dark but thanks to his eyes tha can see the night he walked.

Tsuna then stopped. He found a scent. He perked his ears and started walking.

"Reborn-nii" he mewed as he walked around the neighborhood hoping that his brother might come out for him.

The other two felt that it was time to go home. Alaude grabbed Tsuna by the neck like how adult cats do to the kitten.

"What are you doing? Let me go" wailed Tsuna.

"It's time to go home." said Alaude.

Tsuna wailed and wailed wishing his brother will come for him but the place was silent. Tsuna drooped down and cried. His brother didn't come for him and nothing was going right when he decided to do something.

He got out of Alaude's grip and started running.

Beep Beep!

Tsuna looked to the side and saw something big coming his way. He stopped like a deer at a traffic light.

Alaude flinched and tried to get the child but it was too late. the car was too near Tsuna. He was gonna get hit.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna Nyan! Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Also animal to animal looks like human. Human to animal

looks like an animal (ex. Tsuna to another animal will make

them look like both humans. But Giotto to Tsuna would only

look like animal to human.)

Animals here can live up to human age but they learn things

way faster than humans

Let's start the story.

Beep Beep!

Tsuna froze in fear of the huge machine or what he calls monster coming toward him.

Alaude tried to help but it was too late while Hibari just stared at what will happen. The car too close.

Suddenly something passed between them and went into the road where Tsuna was.

The car passed fast and didn't stop. Alaude and Hibari stared at the road that had nothing. They heard Tsunas mewling.

"Reborn-nii!" purred Tsuna who was in the grips of a young but strong looking cat but he didn't see the cat very well since it was dark. The cat let him down on the ground.

"Hm?" Tsuna frowned. Was it his brother or was it someone else. He doesn't remember anything. It's been three years.

The mysterious cat stared at him but walked away without saying anything. Tsuna drooped his head. It wasn't his brother that saved him. He decided to believe that his brother won't come for him.

But just once more he mewed, "Reborn-nii"

The cat didn't look back but walked away into the dark night.

Alaude didn't say anything but grabbed the child and went. Hibari looked into the darkness of where the older cat disappeared too but soon he also walked away.

"sniff...sniff...R-Reborn-nii didn't come for me...he didn't come" sniffled the kitten.

"herbivore walk forward to the future not the past" stated Hibari. Alaude just walked with the kitten in his grip.

"B-But why didn't he come for me? D-Doesn't he love me like the past?" wailed Tsuna. Hibari didn't know how to reply back. They just walked down in the stormy yet raining night.

Somewhere else...

"Oi that was Tsuna kora!" hissed a male.

"Yea! Why didn't you bring him back! He was with you!" yapped a female.

"..."

"T-Tsuna must be sad." drooped a female.

"..."

"Why did you bring him back?" asked a male.

"I...he should be strong and forget us." replied a male.

"..."

"YOU'RE THE ELDEST AND THE CLOSEST ONE TO HIM SO WHY DIDN'T YOU! HE WAS CALLING OUT TO YOU?!" snarled the female. Who was getting held down by other cats from attacking the male.

"I MISS HIM TOO BUT...I DON'T KNOW." hissed the male.

The male walked away regretting letting his youngest brother down when he just found him...

Again they were separated on the stormy night...

After Tsuna returned to his house he took a bath didn't eat anything but stared at the window. Giotto was dearly worried what if the kitten gets sick.

He put a food bowl in front of the cat but Tsuna stood and walked away slowly to the attic where his bed and window lied. He lied down on his bed and looked out the window and started weeping silently...

For few days Tsuna didn't eat. Only stared at the window all the time in his bed.

"Child you must eat." stated Alaude.

Tsuna didn't answer. His lifeless eyes just stared at the window. It worried Giotto and Alaude very much. Alaude thought of him as a brother he never had,

Hibari pissed off about many this grabbed the kitten by the back of its neck and dragged him downstairs where the food and drinking bowls were.

"eat."

Tsuna looked at Hibari then at the food. He took a bite but rejected it as soon as it went in his mouth.

Giotto who was worried finally decided he will take Tsuna to the vet. Alaude and Hibari followed.

At the vet...

"Giotto-San please come in with your pet." said the vet nurse.

Giotto rushed in and saw Dr. Elena. They were friends since childhood

"What's wrong with Tsu-kun Elena" asked Giotto

Elena checked Tsuna and was in deep thought...

"Ah! Tsu-kun seems to be rejecting food. It's gonna be hard but he needs to try eating food even if he rejects it or he will starve to death."

Giotto and the two cats...well one cat was devastated. Tsuna was looking at the nurse offices window.

After Giotto took Tsuna home the news of Tsunas food rejection spread. The neighborhood was sad especially the Sawada resident. His siblings were fearing if their youngest brother will die.

A day later. Tsuna didn't come down to eat again. Giotto got to him and shoved the food bowl in front of Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun if you don't eat youre gonna die!"

Tsuna muttered, "What's the point. I don't want to be here anyways" Giotto didn't understand it. Hibari walked behind Tsuna and shoved Tsunas face into the food bowl.

"Waah! Kyo-kun what are you doing!" wailed Giotto while Tsuna flailed.

Alaude pushed Hibari making them both start a fight while Tsuna was coughing.

"cough cough disgusting" spat Tsuna. He walked out the window that was open and ran.

"WAAAH! Tsu-kun! Come back!" yelled Giotto but Tsuna was out of sight.

Ten minutes later Alaude ran after the scent with Hibari following behind him.

It was to Namimori mountain. They went deep inside and found many woods. There was small noise. Alaude and Hibari went and found Tsuna. Tsuna was lying down and with him was four newborn kittens. Alaude and Hibari widened their eyes.

"Herbivore did you give birth"

Tsuna didn't know what that meant. He looked at the, and then to the kittens.

"I found them" said Tsuna.

Alaude and Hibari for some reason felt relieved. No one except the readers knew. (ah young love...or is it?)

From the four kitten there as a white one (male), a toffee colored one (male), and a black one (male) and a white yet black yet brown colored one (male).

The white one brushed himself against Tsuna and purred, "Mama"

Tsuna didn't know why the were calling him mama. One he is only ten and five month old and he as a male. He's a papa...right?

"No I'm a boy do I'm papa" said Tsuna. The four looked at Tsuna then to the two other cats.

"W-Waaa" wailed the toffee one. Tsuna flinched he didn't know what to do.

"F-Fine I'm mama better" grumbled Tsuna. The four nodded and Hibari and Alaude went closer to see them. The four kitten flinched and looked at Hibari and Alaude.

They jumped on Alaude and Hibari making both scowl.

"Papas!" yelled all in unison.

Hibari and Alaude froze and looked at each other than Tsuna. Tsuna frowned. He couldn't be papa but they can. That was definitely not fair to the poor kitten.

"sigh herbivores I'm not your papa" sighed Hibari.

The four widened their eyes then looked at Alaude who nodded to Hibari statement.

"W-We downt (don't but intentionally) hab (have) papa?" stuttered the toffee one.

"We downt need one s-since we hab mama" said the black one confidently. Tsuna paled. He can't even take care of himself how will he take care of them. Tsuna paled even more when he felt dizzy...

Alaude flinched, "child!" yelled Alaude as he caught the dizzy boy frm falling.

Tsuna pushed him away and looked at the children. He decided. He will take them to his attic and take care of them somehow. Since he himself can't eat the children can drink his drink and eat his food.

He put two on his back and two in his mouth and started running so he would reach his place before he blacks out from dizziness.

Alaude and Hibari followed him and sighed. Then he went to Tsunas side and took one child in each mouth and ran to their house together. They found Giotto panicking.

"Waaah! What if Tsu-kun died! Its all my fault!," said Giotto but he stopped when he saw Tsuna, the other two, and newborn kittens. He gasped.

"T-Tsu-kun you...GAVE BIRTH!" yelled Giotto while paling but was also happy. Tsuna frowned since he didn't know what it meant.

"Whose your mate," Giotto looked at the kittens but the fur color reminded him of the other two cats which made him gap even more.

"Waaah! Don't tell me Alaude and Kyo both fucked you!" yelled Giotto while Alaude and Hibari closed Tsunas and the kittens ears and hissed.

"herbivore I wouldn't do that." hissed Hibari and Alaude nodded but Giotto didn't understand. So he just said, "I-I need to spread the news! Tsu-kun gave birth!"

Tsu-kun just went to the attic with the kitten and slept.

While Giotto was busy spreading the news Alaude and Hibari was alone to stare at eachother.

"...what are we gonna do" stated Alaude. Hibari looked at Tsuna who was asleep with the kittens near him.

"they aren't my child" said Hibari.

"they aren't mine either" said Alaude.

Tsuna just snuggled with the kittens.

As they got out of the attic and went to their bed suddenly Giotto swiped them away and put them in the attic.

"Since you all are mates stay together for the children's sake" smiled Giotto while Hibari hissed and Alaude sighed.

They both muttered about how stupid their owner was and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna Nyan! Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Also animal to animal looks like human. Human to animal

looks like an animal (ex. Tsuna to another animal will make

them look like both humans. But Giotto to Tsuna would only

look like animal to human.)

By the way Alaude is 12 years old and Hibari is 11. They can

live as long as humans and Giotto is around 15 years old.

Animals here can live up to human age but they learn things

way faster than humans

Let's start the story!

The next day Tsuna woke up with a headache. He grumbled and stood up to stretch and when he finally woke up completely he saw the three kittens and remembered that now he has four kittens to take care of.

He went to the bathroom then to the living room. He got his food and drinking bowl and put them in the attic.

The kittens were still asleep. Tsuna felt a warm feeling inside of him and smiled for the first time when he came here. Alaude and Hibari was awake to see it. Hibari was struck with awe how cute the kitten can be when he smiles and Alaude blushed.

Suddenly they heard a ruckus down stairs.

They went down while the children were asleep and found Giotto running around the place.

"Wah! What am I gonna do!"

The three cats looked at Giotto and when Giotto noticed Tsuna he said, "Wah! Tsu-kun what am I gonna do! I called your previous owner, the Sawada resident and it seems their cats are in an uproar."

What happened at the Sawada resident yesterday...

"ring ring! Ring ring!"

"oh the phone is ringing" said the mistress of the place.

"Hello? Nana Sawada here?"

"Aunt Nana!"

"Oh Giotto-kun is there something wrong"

At that time Reborn and the other cats perked their ears up and listened.

"It's Tsu-kun!"

"W-What happened to Tsu-kun? Is there something wrong" asked Nana worried.

Then Giotto yelled out loud enough for the cats on the other side to hear, "T-TSU-KUN GAVE BIRTH!"

Nana widened her eyes and so did other cats.

"B-But he's only 10 and 5 months old!" said Nana. The surprising thing is that she didn't even care about a boy getting pregnant.

"I-I know but it seems my new cats had some intimating relationship with Tsu-kun! He gave birth to 4 kittens and brought them home with my new cats!"

Reborn snapped. Someone must have raped Tsuna or something. There was no way that his innocent brother would fuck around. The others felt the same.

Colonello started scowling and so did Lal Mirch. Skull, Verde, Mammon, Aria, Fon, and Reborn decided. They will pay a visit...

Now to the present!

Tsuna widened his eyes. His brothers and sisters will see him! He was happy.

Suddenly they all heard wailing upstairs. Tsuna ran to the children with the other three behind him. The children woke up.

"M-Mama" mewed the kittens. Tsuna sighed.

"I-I'm here" said Tsuna embarrassed that he's a mother.

The four kitten waddled to Tsuna's side and stopped crying.

Flash!

Tsuna and the kittens widened their eyes and the flash.

"That was so cute!" it was Giotto with his camera.

Hibari and Alaude glared at him. They didn't want Tsuna or "their" kittens to be harmed.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ringing. Tsuna felt happy but he fell asleep in the bed with the kittens with him in the attic and Giotto went downstairs. Alaude stayed next to Tsuna's side and Hibari too just lied down next to Tsuna claiming their territory.

What they heard from downstairs...

"Oh welcome Aunt Nana!"

"Oh~ hello Giotto-kun you look cute as usual"

"Oh thank you and are those your cats!"

"Yup they are all Tsuna's siblings."

"I'll show you Tsuna, his mates, and his kittens."

"Wait how many mates does Tsu-kun have?"

"two"

"Oh my! Tsu-kun became a charmer!"

"This way aunt Nana."

They heard them coming upstairs. Tsuna fell asleep with the kitten while Hibari and Alaude were around them guarding their "mate" and "their" kittens.

The attic door opened showing Giotto, a female human, and 8 cats they didn't know who (Alaude, hibari, and tsuna doesn't notice Reborn because Chapter 2 says they saw a cat but didn't really know because the night was dark).

"Oh my! The two cats are so beautiful! Tsu-kun and the kittens look all so adorable!" said Nana looking at the bed full of cats. Alaude and Hibari protectively surrounded Tsuna.

"Aunt Nana be careful! Those two are very protective" warned Giotto but she only smiled at them and said, "Hello"

Alaude and Hibari glared at her but softened their gaze.

"Why don't we talk downstairs while the cats have their fun." said Giotto and Nana nodded, "Reborn! Take care of your siblings and have fun up here! No trouble"

The cats nodded and the humans went downstairs. Tsuna and the kittens were still asleep. Reborn looked at Tsuna and smiled. The kittens looked...well like their own. Reborn changed his smile into a glare when he finally looked at Alaude and Hibari.

Human version moment since its only cats!

"Are you two Tsuna's mates" hissed Reborn. Alaude and Hibari looked at Tsuna and said, "temporarily"

"Those herbivores aren't ours or Tsuna's we found them but our stupid herbivorous owner thought it was our children." sighed Hibari and Alaude nodded.

They all looked at Tsuna who was peacefully sleeping. It was a long time they saw Tsuna so close. Tsuna's smell changed but his cuteness since 3 years ago didn't change.

Suddenly the blonde Bengal, Colonello glared at them and warned, "if you both make a move on Tsuna it will be the end of your life Kora!"

Lal the dark blue Bengal smacked him, "Oi shut up baka. What if you wake up Tsuna and the kittens" whispered Lal.

It was too late the kittens awoke.

"Mama" mumbled the four looking at Tsuna who was asleep and then to the unknown crowd except Alaude and Hibari.

The kittens snuggled closer to Tsuna looking away from the unknown cats. Tsuna frowned and woke up.

He remembered his siblings was coming and tried to get ready but it was too late. He saw his brothers and sisters. He looked at Reborn and yawned, "Hello Reborn-nii" smiled Tsuna. They swore they saw flowers around Tsuna.

Reborn smiled and kissed Tsuna on the forehead. Alaude and Hibari were jealous but not only them.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR KORA!" yelled Colonello head butting Reborn.

"Oi idiot don't hit me" hissed Reborn as he head butted him back harder.

Verde and Fon smiled at Tsuna while the others looked at the kittens.

"Fufu Tsunayoshi by the way...what are their names"

Tsuna stopped. He looked at the kittens.

"I don't know. I found them yesterday. Little ones what's your name" asked Tsuna.

"W-We don't hab names? Mama didn't gib us names" said the four.

Tsuna panicked. He wasn't good with naming.

"O-Okay then...umm" Tsuna thought deeply looking at Alaude and Hibari.

"White one will be Byakuran, ummm the toffee one will be Xanxus, err the black one will be Mukuro, and you will be hmmmmm Belphegor or Bel."

The kittens smiled as they finally got their names.

Suddenly the kittens frowned and looked at Tsuna

"Mama I'm hungry"

Tsuna flinched and showed them the bowls.

The kittens shook their head.

"Why won't they feed from the bowl."

Verde then said, "kittens will start drinking from bowls when they turn one years old but until then the mother must breast feed it"

They all stared at Tsuna. Tsuna frowned. "I don't know anything that you said Verde-nii"

They didn't know how to explain it but Hibari bluntly went close to Tsuna and pointed at Tsuna's chest, "you need to give milk from there to the children"

Tsuna looked at himself (by the way the cats are dressed since they are in their human version) and frowned.

Reborn wanted to kill the brat but his siblings stopped him.

Tsuna then cutely tilted his head and said, "but milk won't come out"

All the cats except the kittens, Hibari, Alaude, and Reborn fainted with bloody nose and too much moe. Alaude, Hibari, Reborn blushed and pinched the tip of their nose but didn't faint.

"Mama no milk?" said the four now about to cry. Tsuna flinched and said, "w-wait maybe if I try..."

They all stopped from crying and looked at Tsuna.

Reborn, Hibari, and Alaude both turned back from Tsuna so they won't faint. Tsuna took his shirt off ( to humans he isn't taking off anything) and the kittens went closer to Tsuna. Byakuran and Mukuro gave it a try and bite Tsuna's nipples.

Tsuna flinched, "Mrrrreow! W-Wait don't bite it! Ah! Stop!" moaned Tsuna unconsciously not noticing what was happening. Others were all faint but nose bleed flooded out. Reborn and the two blushed very hard for the first time from the cute moans of their mate/ brother.

Byakuran and Mukuro stopped trying and frowned, "no milk"

Xanxus and Bel frowned from the news. Tsuna was unconsciously panting.

Suddenly Giotto came in and said, "I forgot to give this to Tsuna since he can't breast feed!"

He put four small baby bottles filled with milk. He gave it to Tsuna and disappeared downstairs.

Tsuna stopped panting and hissed, "dumb owner...should have given this to me s-sooner..."

Tsuna put a baby bottle in front of the kittens and they started sucking the milk out of it.

Reborn got his siblings awake and gave them tissues. Alaude and Hibari regained their composure.

"Phew finally" sighed Tsuna in relief as he put his shirt back on.

The kittens now satisfied started playing with each other.

Reborn then chuckled, "I remember when Tsuna was one month old. Since mother wasn't with us we tried to… pfft"

Colonello, Fon, and Verde paled and blushed, "Oi don't say it kora/reborn!"

Tsuna frowned. He didn't remember.

"Me and Lal forced them to try breast feeding Tsuna" chuckled Reborn. Lal cracked up and so did others except Verde, Fon, and Colonello.

Tsuna blushed madly.

Suddenly the four children started digging their way inside Tsuna's shirt making everyone blush.

"W-Wait what are you guys doing?" stuttered Tsuna.

Byakuran answered, "It feels nice to try sucking"

Xanxus stuttered, "I waana trwy too"

Mukuro And Bel just silently dug their way to Tsuna's breast.

Tsuna was knocked over by the weight on his stomach and started struggling.

Inside Tsuna's shirt.

"Wah! Found it" said Byakuran.

"Xanxus, Bel you should give it a try"

Xanxus and Bel looked at Tsuna's nipple then started licking it together. Byakuran and Mukuro licked the other one together

Tsuna unconsciously purred and panted.

"W-Wait you guys come out now! Ah! Meow! Ah! Nya!" moaned Tsuna. Every guys not girls watching felt they were in heat watching the boy moan from getting teased by the children.

Inside the shirt...

Bel stopped and said, "mama is making weird sounds is she okay

Byakuran looked at Mukuro and Bel and Xanxus, "maybe she's sick?"

They didn't care but again started licking and sucking once more making Tsuna purr in pleasure that he didn't understand.

Tsuna started panting harder and tears fell from his eyes and said, "ah! I-I feel weird.. Wah!"

Alaude couldn't take it anymore and took out the four kittens and put them on the bed.

Tsuna rested from the weird feeling he was getting while others rested their tented up pants.

A few minutes later Nana came up and took Tsuna's siblings back and there left Tsuna, Alaude, Hibari, and the children.

Alaude and Hibari were stressed out. They kept on getting weird fantasy of taking the boy on their lap and letting him ride them with ecstasy. Or raping Tsuna with Alaude or Hibari who ever thought of it. They sighed.

Byakuran and Mukuro whined, "Wah I wanna suck on it again!"

Tsuna with a strange feeling said, "no. I-It's weird."

Bel and Xanxus then said, "I'm bored."

The four kitten looked at eachother and smiled, "let's play with papas!"

They all ran toward Alaude and Hibari and without them noticing, the three kitten knocked them down on the ground.

With Hibari and Alaude down Byakuran thought and said, "why don't we try sucking on papas!"

Mukuro and Xanxus nodded and Bel with curiosity nodded also. Mukuro and Xanxus dug into Hibaris shirt while Byakuran and Bel dug into Alaudes.

"Oi herbivores come out" hissed Hibari while trying not to let out noises.

Alaude who had more endurance tried to take the children out but they were holding onto him tightly.

After a few second they came out with frowns on their face.

"It doesn't feel the same way when you do it to papa" said Byakuran. Xanxus, Bel, and Mukuro nodded.

Hibari was gonna bite those herbivores to death but Alaude held him back.

While they did that Tsuna went into his bed and got his blanket over him. Alaude and Hibari went next to him making a Tsuna sandwich. The kittens bed was it next to their bed.

A few minute later as Alaude and Hibari tried to sleep. Tsuna scowled.

"What herbivore!" asked Hibari cautiously.

"Something is sticking in front and back!"

Alaude and Hibari slightly blushed. It seems they were in heat but they had very good endurance. But what made it troublesome was that the kids were at it again.

Byakuran, Xanxus, Mukuro, and Bel went into the blanket and to Tsunas shirt. They started licking.

"Waaa! Byakuran, Xanxus, Bel, Mukuro get out from there! Ah! Nya!" moaned Tsuna. Alaude and Hibari was getting turned on by the expression Tsuna had.

Byakuran then said, "Wah! I felt something outside poking!"

Mukuro went behind and felt one too.

Mukuro who was curious licked one of them. Hibari shivered. Mukuro kept on licking it while Byakuran licked the other one too.

Xanxus and Bel kept on licking Tsunas nipple making Tsuna shiver every time and moan every second. Alaude and Hibari who was getting licked without notice hissed a bit but didn't moan.

"Ah! A-Alaude, Hibari I feel weird Ah! Nya!" panted Tsuna. Alaude and Hibari was turned on even more from Tsuna panting their name innocently.

"H-Herbivore/Child!" hissed Hibari and Alaude. Hibari and Alaude came but neither the children nor Tsuna noticed it. They quickly took off Tsuna's shirt and replaced it making Tsuna confused. Then they both went into the bathroom and locked it.

They looked at each other and said, "Those kittens are dangerous."

After Hibari and Alaude cleaned themselves and came back to the bed all 7 of them slept together happily.

To be continued

Sorry maybe I was going too far… well review please haha… oh my


End file.
